Le miroir du Risèd
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Hermione peine à savoir quel est son souhait le plus cher. OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FOF


Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la sixième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème : **silhouette** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling

* * *

Hermione l'avait trouvé par hasard. Elle s'était rendue dans la salle sur demande parce qu'il y avait trop de bruit dans la salle commune et que les multiples menaces de retenues et de retraits de points n'avaient pas fonctionnéesx. Elle était passée trois fois devant le mur en demandant simplement un endroit tranquille pour réviser. Elle avait obtenu une petite salle chaleureuse avec un bon feu de cheminée, un canapé bleu, un bureau, une chaise, une bibliothèque bien garnie et dans un coin, _le miroir._ Elle l'avait reconnu au premier coup d'œil et il ressemblait exactement aux descriptions qu'elle avait lues et à ce qu'Harry lui avait dit. Elle se rappella également qu'il lui avait dit que Dumbledore l'avait caché…et elle venait de le trouver comme ça, par hasard.

Tout d'abord trop obnubilée par ses devoirs, Hermione n'y prêta pas plus attention et se mit tout de suite à réviser. Néanmoins, elle s'aperçut rapidement qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter de furtifs coups d'œil. Elle-même ne savait pas vraiment quel était son vœu le plus cher et elle mourrait d'envie de s'approcher de ce fameux miroir.

Elle résista deux heures. Puis n'en pouvant plus, elle se leva et s'approcha du miroir. Jusqu'à avoir le nez presque collé dessus. Puis elle fronça les sourcils : elle ne voyait rien de distinct, il n'y avait que des ombres mouvantes. Elle se recula, se rapprocha mais rien ne changea.

Finalement, pensant qu'il était peut-être cassé ou que Dumbledore avait lancé un enchantement quelconque, elle quitta la salle sur demande.

Mais le miroir l'avait perturbée plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer et une semaine plus tard, elle faisait son retour dans la salle sur demande, après avoir pris soin de demander la même pièce. Le miroir était toujours là et Hermione s'en approcha d'un pas déterminé. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus d'ombres mouvantes mais une seule silhouette, toujours indistincte. Hermione commença à s'interroger : le miroir n'arrivait-il pas à lire clairement ses désirs ? Avait-elle envie de voir quelqu'un sans savoir qui ? Que signifiait cette silhouette.

Elle passa la nuit à s'interroger sur ses plus profonds désirs. De quoi avait-elle envie qui pourrait avoir un rapport avec une silhouette ? La réponse ne tarda pas à venir et si le miroir avait raison, Hermione se détesta d'avoir fait de cette envie son vœu le plus cher. Car cette silhouette ne pouvait que correspondre à un homme. Hermione avait envie d'avoir un petit-ami, quelqu'un qui prendrait soin d'elle, qui l'aimerait. Toutes les filles de Poudlard avaient un amoureux sauf elle et parfois elle se sentait seule et elle avait envie elle aussi, d'avoir quelqu'un pour elle.

Elle retourna devant le miroir le lendemain et elle su qu'elle avait raison : la forme était plus claire et on voyait clairement qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Mais quel homme ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Hermione avait pourtant pensé que la silhouette se révélerait être celle de Léo Thomptorn, ce Serdaigle qui lui plaisait beaucoup, mais apparemment, le miroir n'était pas d'accord et arrivait à lire encore mieux en elle, qu'elle-même.

Pendant plusieurs jours, l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir ne changea pas, et puis elle commença à s'éclaircir de jours en jours. Hermione attendait avec impatience la fin des cours pour se précipiter devant le miroir et découvrir un peu de l'identité de celui qui faisait vraisemblablement battre son cœur sans qu'elle le sache.

L'uniforme de Poudlard était presque complet à présent, il ne manquait plus que la cravate et le blason…

Elle tomba de haut lorsqu'elle en découvrit les couleurs : Serpentard, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Et pourtant, quand elle découvrit le visage de celui qu'elle désirait plus que tout au monde, elle du se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Théodore Nott.

* * *

Hum. Sans commentaires, pas inspirée du tout et je crois que ça se voit...

Ah oui, au départ ca devait être Drago son voeu le plus cher, mais au moment d'écrire son nom j'ai changé d'avis xD

Désolée pour les fautes ^^


End file.
